


Vivid

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satoshi and Shigeru go to a childhood playground for some one-on-one, late night chitchatting. They've hit their early 20s, but have yet to make any moves. Will tonight be the night?





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue heavy. Not really a story. So, I guess that's 'freeform'? 
> 
> I was listening to ViVid while editing this, so there's your title.

After the evening’s festivities the two ventured to their childhood playground. They sat on the merry-go-round, the full moon above illuminating the area.

“You’re getting darker and darker every time I see you, Satoshi,” Shigeru said with a wry smile.

Satoshi chuckled, “I remember getting burnt every time we played for too long here.”

"You refused to wear sunscreen after all. Always so stubborn about it."

"Yeah, yeah. I've learned my lesson."

“Have I ever told you you’re optimism astounds me? I’m a bit envious.”

Satoshi scoffed. “I’m not that optimistic.”

“Oh?”

“Even I get bummed out sometimes.”

“Sometimes.”

“…”

“…”

“Shigeru, do you have any regrets?”

“Where’d that come from?”

Satoshi shrugged.

“Well, now that you’ve mentioned it, I guess I do have one.”

“What’s that?”

“Being a total dick when we were kids.”

“Oh…”

“'Oh?' I, the proud Shigeru, admit to being a dick and all you respond with is ‘oh’?”

Satoshi shook his head. “It didn’t bother me so much.”

“Lies. I know I made you cry more than a couple times.”

“Ah…well…that’s all in the past now.”

Shigeru scoffed. “Yeah.”

“Hey, Shigeru,” Satoshi started.

“Yeah?” Shigeru turned towards the other, giving him his full attention.

“You’ve matured a lot.”

“Pff, where’d that come from?”

“It’s just,” Satoshi hesitated and shook his head, “I don’t know. Nevermind.”

“No no, by all means, please continue. I won't judge."

“It's just...You know so much about Pokemon and you research and study so much—” he cut himself off, chuckling.

Shigeru raised an eyebrow.

“I just remembered,” he shook his head, smile still on his lips, “that time I first saw you at the Sinnoh region. I thought you looked so cool,” he chuckled.

Shigeru chuckled, too. “Cool? Me?”

Satoshi waved a hand, now laughing. “I know! I know! But compared to me, you just seemed to have it together. You had a mission and you accomplished it.”

“While looking like a total badass,” Shigeru added, nodding his head in agreement.

The two laughed.

“You’ve really matured, Shigeru,” Satoshi murmured. “I was shocked every time we met.”

“I’m not—well, compared to my dicky self from the past, I guess I have matured, huh?”

“Heh, yeah.”

“Satoshi, don’t give me so much credit. You’ve done some growing up yourself. You’ve traveled many regions. You’ve given your companions hope and inspiration. Your stubborn, so winning isn’t so difficult. And you spread your knowledge onto others as well.”

Satoshi remained silent.

Shigeru grinned. “So yeah, you’re pretty cool yourself, Satoshi.”

Satoshi smiled, abashed; but it quickly went down. “You know, all those times when we parted ways, I felt like I failed.”

Shigeru shuffled. “Failed? At what?”

“Well…you seem like you’ve gotten what you wanted, and you know so much, and here I am not one step closer to my goal and I just feel like a total fai—”

“Whoa whoa, hold up, Satoshi,” Shigeru interrupted, “I’m nowhere near my goal either; so, don’t beat yourself up, okay?”

“I’ve actually got time off for a while, I’ll join you.”

“Yeah?” Satoshi beamed.

Shigeru nodded.

“That’s awesome!”

Shigeru was surprised to see the young man hide his face in his knees.

“Satoshi?”

_“Look at those two,” Nanami jerked her head towards a nearby couple. “Look at how their eyes crinkle softly when they smile at each other. _

“It’s nothing,” Satoshi started, his voice muffled, “just happy.” He looked up, then immediately away. “It’s weird,” he laughed nervously, “but I feel funny. Like I’m happy but nervous…?”

_Look at how they fidget and bite their lips._

Satoshi shook his head before facing his friend. “I’m glad, though.”

_Those are just a few tale tell signs of affection; that’s how you know someone likes you a lot.”_

Shigeru’s chest tightened.

_“You ever gonna confess?”_

“Satoshi.”

_“What for? I’m just waiting for it to fade out.”_

“Yeah?”

_“Boy, I’ve seen how you’ve looked at him. It’s not going to fade out.”_

Hesitant lips brushed against chapped ones, pressing softly before moving away.

_"He'll reject me. I just know it."_

Satoshi's surprised eyes search Shigeru's. What he hoped to find went unspoken, but it seemed like he found it; because Satoshi smiled and leaned forward.

_Nanami lightly flicked her brother's forehead. "Shigeru, I swear, you can be such a drama queen sometimes."_

Shigeru's hands trembled as he held Satoshi close. He couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago. I love these two. Go read "Melody of a Memory" on fanfic.net. It's incomplete but at least ends on a good note.


End file.
